


autumn leaves, growing trees

by Saerwenn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disaster Meeting, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, I'm not explaining this well, Implied Sexual Content, Librarian Takeda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sickfic, Student Ukai, Takeda is too good for this world, Ukai is tired, for a bit, just a little at the end, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn
Summary: Ukai is a struggling college student, having taken time off work to try and gain an education to help with his family business. When his grades suffer, he locks himself in the public library every night to try and pass his exams. That's where he meets Takeda, a teacher by day who works evenings at the library and offers his assistance. After a misunderstanding and a reconciliation, Takeda and Ukai embark in an adventure together: to help Keishin pass his exams.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	autumn leaves, growing trees

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head while I was driving the other day, and I've been working on it in my spare time for two days straight. It might be a little all over the place and I apologize if there are errors, I just kept having ideas. Truthfully I feel like I could even write more. You'll have to let me know after you've read it if you have any ideas for future add-ons for these two in this setting.   
> About halfway through there is an implied sexual harassment incident, but nothing really happens so I haven't tagged it as a warning. If you see Ukai creeping around bookshelves to find Takeda and don't want to read it, just skip ahead a few paragraphs.   
> Alright happy reading please leave me comments bye<333

Ukai Keishin slung a heavy backpack over his right shoulder, grunting as the weight of multiple thick textbooks resisted and settled back in an uncomfortable spot on his back. He groaned to himself, watching the crisp afternoon air send visible puffs of breath into the autumn sky and listening to the leaves crunching under his not so gentle footsteps. Walking with purpose, Ukai called it; stomping around, his mother would argue. Despite her constant nagging, he never really changed. 

Something, however, needed to change about his grades, or Ukai would be kicked out of college. 

After being sat down and lectured by multiple professors, Ukai’s parents had been notified of the man’s dropping grades. Ukai had grumbled, with being much older than a normal student, that tattling to his mom hadn’t been necessary, but his parents had sprung into action. 

At 24 years old, Ukai Keishin had been happily helping his parents manage a general store, working on a farm in the early mornings and playing volleyball in the evenings when he was free. Despite being content with his day to day life, Ukai became increasingly aware, the older he got, about the financial situation his parents were in. His parents lived in the house attached to the store, while Ukai lived in the cozy upstairs apartment to have a bit of privacy, and despite begging to pay rent, his parents never allowed it. He helped with groceries, and hydro, but it was a bit of a never-ending cycle; paying his parents with money they were paying him. After a lot of consideration, Ukai decided going to school for business management would be extremely useful to his family’s little business, and saved up the money to enroll in the two year program. 

Being in school was drab, boring, and frustrating to say the least. Everyone in his class was younger than him, excited to be in college and oblivious to the reality of the world. Ukai tried to keep up, and he understood most of the work, but when he was finished for the day he rushed right home for his shift at the store. With early morning labour, classes all day, and then working all evening and weekend, it was no wonder Ukai was painstakingly behind in every subject. His teachers all seemed to like him, and they let him know the work he would have to do to make up the time. 

But it was a lot. And Ukai would have to try and learn most of it on his own. 

His parents now split their own shifts into longer sections to cover his evening shift, claiming they were happy to do so, even with the dark circles prominent under their eyes as they smiled at him. It broke Ukai’s heart in two. 

However, this was only a temporary plight. As soon as Ukai got back on top of his schoolwork, he would be able to help out at the store again, and with that thought in mind he was trudging to the library down the street, books slung over his shoulder and a steaming cup of coffee in hand. He was determined to make this a quick turnaround and get back to his normal life, even if it was exhausting. 

He finally trudged up the steps to the library, taking in the large doors to the old, brick building. Ukai had never been one to spend much time in the company of books, but libraries did have a sort of elegance to them. This many stories in one spot, just waiting to be read; there was something romantic to the thought. He chuckled to himself as he pushed open the large red door, opting to keep his coat and scarf with him until he found a seat. 

“Welcome to Karasuno Library,” a cheerful voice to his left greeted him. He nodded in response, sparing only a brief glance to the man sitting at the reception counter. His mind registered blue glasses and a bright smile before he continued on his way, opting to sit at a table by the window in the back of the library. He organized his books and drank some more of his coffee before really surveying his surroundings. 

Ukai was in a cozy booth surrounded by windows, with late day sunlight streaming through to illuminate the space in a golden glow. There were bookshelves all around him, and a few people mulling about quietly, but otherwise it was blessedly silent. Calming, even. Ukai uncurled his shoulders and cracked his neck, opening a textbook to get down to work. He didn’t want to waste the precious hours he had; the library was only open until ten. He didn’t want his parent’s sacrifice to be in vain. He wanted to create a better life for them all. 

With that in mind, Ukai set his sights on his goal and got to work. 

~

For a couple weeks, Ukai’s routine never differed. 

He still woke up early and worked on the farm; despite his parents insisting he rest they couldn’t really stop him from doing so. He went to school, working as hard as he could to listen to all the new material and ask teachers about the old material. Despite all this, he was still miles behind and he knew exams would sneak up fast. 

So after grabbing a quick dinner, he would walk to the library and sit there for the remainder of his evening, trying to understand the words in front of him. Every evening the receptionist greeted him, and every evening he ignored the man in favour of sneaking to the back of the library to suffer in silence. 

The man, however, was hard to ignore. 

“Can I help you with something?” 

Ukai’s head raised from where it was buried in his hands, glare already on his face to ask this newcomer to leave, and he was a little surprised when he saw blue glasses and an ever-cheerful smile. He narrowed his eyes. 

“No?” Ukai replied, not bothering with politeness. He was too frustrated, too tired to care. He just wanted to be left alone. 

“You’re studying, right?” the man continued, seemingly unmoved by Ukai’s offputting aura, “And it doesn’t seem to be going well. So I thought, maybe I could help!” Ukai’s blood boiled. 

“Hah?! How do you think it isn’t going well, you don’t even know me,” he bristled, jabbing an accusatory finger at the man. He was still smiling. 

“Sorry, I suppose I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Takeda Ittetsu,” he said, holding a hand out in greeting. 

Ukai slapped it away with the back of his own hand and got to his feet. 

His own stomach lurched, he was being a terrible person, but he was so tired he just didn’t CARE. And this stranger had put himself directly in his line of fire. 

“Listen, Takeda,” Ukai hissed, towering over the librarian, “I don’t need help. I don’t need you butting your nose into my personal business, and I sure as hell don’t need any distraction right now. Do you like disrupting people who are trying to work?!” As he spoke, he felt himself deflate a bit, but he couldn’t really stop himself. 

To his surprise, the smaller man’s smile vanished. It didn’t look right. 

“I-uhm, you’re right of course,” he stammered, visibly shaken, “I just, I’m a supply teacher during the day, and you come here very often and I thought I could possibly help if you needed, um, anything. But you’re right, I didn’t mean to intrude… Please forgive me, sir.” Takeda dipped his head in a shaky bow, and then turned and fled from Ukai’s gaze. 

Ukai plopped back into his seat, more exhausted then he had been in months. 

He gathered his books up and marched out the door, but Takeda wasn’t at his desk. Ukai couldn’t help but think the library didn’t feel quite right without his voice wishing him a good night. Once he was home, he tossed and turned for hours, replaying his outburst over and over, and the more he thought about it the more embarrassed he became. Who yells at someone that is offering assistance? Ukai obviously needed the help. He replayed chocolate brown eyes, and dark curly hair, over in his head until he just felt sick. He fell into a fitful sleep, a welcomed escape from his own mind. Ukai would apologize tomorrow.

~

Takeda wasn’t at the library. 

Ukai hadn’t thought of what to do if the man wasn’t actually around, and he had a sneaking suspicion it was because of him. The new receptionist was a petite, black haired girl with pink rimmed glasses, tapping away on the computer. He crept up to her cautiously. 

“The man who usually works here,” he asked awkwardly, “Does he not work today?” 

“Takeda-sensei works every evening, but he’s taking a personal day today. He’ll be back tomorrow,” the girl informed him, voice cool and to the point; contrasting Takeda’s own cheerful attitude. He also seemed to be telling the truth about being a teacher. Ukai groaned. 

“Alright, thanks,” he said, going to step away but pausing, “Um, by any chance, do you know what he takes in his coffee?” The girl glanced up at that, black eyes calculating and suspicious. 

“I need to apologize to him, and I wanted to get him a drink,” Ukai grumbled. He wasn’t any good at apologizing. The girl nodded. 

“Earl Grey tea, two sugar.” 

~

The next evening, Takeda was back in his spot, hair a bit messier than usual and a large grey cardigan encircling his body. Ukai sighed and steeled his nerves, walking up to the desk with purpose. 

“Oi, Sensei.” 

Takeda jumped. 

“Oh, uhm, hello,” he stammered, avoiding meeting Ukai’s eyes and pulling the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands. Maybe a nervous habit, Ukai thought. He had kind of hoped they could talk a bit more privately, but he doubted Takeda would follow him anywhere right now; not that he could blame him with the way he had acted. 

“Listen, I’ll make this short,” Ukai started, “I’m sorry. I was so stressed out, and tired, and when you came over to talk to me I lost my cool for a minute. It was, well, not cool of me. I’m really, very sorry for how I acted.” Ukai mimicked Takdea’s bow from the other day and held out the to go mug of tea in his hand, “Please forgive me.” 

Takeda’s eyes were wide behind his lenses, but at least he was looking at him, so that was a start. He looked between Ukai and the mug a few times, before unravelling his hands from his sweater and reaching out tentatively to take the cup in both hands. Ukai’s skin tingled where Takeda’s fingers brushed up against him. 

“Well, um, thank you…” Takeda breathed, pausing at the end. 

“Ukai,” he supplied, realizing he hadn’t even told this man his name yet (seriously, how rude) “Ukai Keishin.” Once again mimicking Takeda, he held his hand out in greeting. Takeda took it and shook his hand, his smaller one fitting into Ukai’s like a glove. 

“Well, nice to meet you then, Ukai-kun,” he said, the echo of a smile on his lips, and he took a sip of the tea, eyes widening in surprise, “This is exactly how I like my tea!” 

“I may have asked around,” Ukai shrugged, blushing slightly, “Listen, I’ll get back to the point. I’m trying to catch up on college work, but I’m miserably behind, and I’m not cut out for this learning on my own crap. If you can tolerate me, and haven’t gone back on your offer of helping me out with this schoolwork, I’d really appreciate it.” 

Takeda smiled behind his tea. 

“Of course, Ukai-kun,” he said, life returning to his voice, “I’d love to.” 

~

Ukai’s new setup was the table right beside Takeda’s desk, where the other man could still perform his duties as librarian while helping Ukai as well. 

“It’s not a hard job, really,” Takeda had explained when Ukai had worried about taking him away from his work, “I just greet and help people check out books, but it’s pretty quiet in the evenings as you know. I mostly sit around and read books!” 

“After working a full day teaching?” Ukai cocked a brow, and Takeda blushed. 

“Well, it’s not always a sure thing, since I’m still just on the supply payroll, but most days I get contracts and teach most of the day,” Takeda explained, “However, I don’t really see this as work anyways. I love books, and it’s better to be surrounded by stories than alone in an apartment all evening.” 

A pause in the conversation. 

“You work because you’re lonely?!” Ukai spluttered, failing to conceal a laugh. “Sensei, why not go out and have fun? Go on some dates, spend time with people?” Takeda’s face was now bright red. 

“Says you, Mr. I work so much that I fail my classes,” he cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Ukai, which was playfully swatted away. “Besides, I’m not much of a people-person, and my dating experiences have been… few and less than stellar.” He hid his face in his sweater. 

“The ladies aren’t tripping over each other to date a kind and caring sensei like Takdea-sensei?” Ukai teased, chewing on the end of his pencil. Takeda shook his head and peeked back up at him. 

“It’s, um… not the ladies I’m looking for.” he mumbled. 

Ukai dropped his pencil. 

“I’m sorry!” Takeda suddenly blurted out, nearly falling out of his chair, “If it makes you uncomfortable, my preferences, we can just part ways--” 

Ukai reached out and grasped both of Takeda’s wrists in his own, steadying the teacher and bringing him back to his seat gently. Having come to terms with his own bisexuality years ago, he didn’t want any of the thoughts he knew Takeda was having to run rampant in the man’s head. 

“Takeda,” he said quietly, “It’s totally normal. You’re you, no matter who you want.” 

There was silence between them for a long time, Takeda’s eyes wide and brown behind his glasses, before he let out a watery laugh and pulled away to scrub at his face. 

“I’m… relieved,” he whispered, “Thank you for not thinking differently of me, Ukai-kun.” 

“Let’s just say I know the feeling,” Ukai replied, turning back to his books, “I don’t give a shit so long as you go over this damn equation with me again.” 

“For the fifth time?” Takeda teased, laughing brightly as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his back. Ukai stared. He knew that feeling, too. 

~

“I don’t understand this at all!” Ukai groaned, dropping his head back onto the desk where his textbook sat. Takeda glanced over sympathetically, typing away on his keyboard to file some paperwork as the end of the night drew closer. 

“Ukai-kun, you can do it,” he cheered him on, “Think of the previous problem, then use everything you’ve learned to apply it to this question.”

“Easy for you to say when you know the answer,” Ukai muttered into the desk. 

“Well, I didn’t know it at first, I had to learn it,” Takeda replied calmly. “Everything takes patience and practice. What’s something you’re good at?” 

“Being a bad student.” 

“Yes, there’s that. Anything else?” 

“Hmm. Volleyball, I guess.” 

Takeda finished his paperwork and gave him his full attention once more. “And did you immediately know how to play volleyball?” he asked, propping his elbows on the desk and tilting his head. Cute, Ukai’s brain supplied. 

“No,” he muttered instead, laying sideways to glance up at Takeda through strands of bleach blonde hair. He had foregone his headband hours ago. 

“Well, then think about it this way,” Takeda said brightly, “In volleyball, you practice serves and spikes until they are usable in a team setting to score points. In mathematics and business, you must practice and learn the basics in order to apply them to a specific job or setting. All these skills will help you in your future goal of helping your parents manage their finances and businesses, but you have to work hard and understand the fundamentals first.” 

Ukai stared at the man, who was smiling sweetly at him. 

“You must be an amazing teacher, Sensei,” he stated bluntly. “Nobody’s ever really put into perspective why I’m doing this. I know it, obviously, but you’re really inspiring.” 

Takeda’s face slowly turned bright red. Ukai laughed and pushed the man’s glasses back up his nose where they had slipped down. 

“Thanks, Sensei,” he said, turning back to his work as Takeda turned back to his computer with a smile.” 

~

“I brought you a tea, Sensei,” Ukai called as a way of greeting, tossing his books onto the table before sliding the steaming cup across the desk to Takeda. He didn’t even look up from his book, simply grinned and accepted the cup, cradling it to his chest to absorb the warmth. The old library didn’t keep out the chill of autumn well. 

“Gonna help me with this shit or what?” Ukai teased, watching the older man’s eyes flit back and forth across the page. 

“Five more minutes,” Takeda mumbled, engrossed in his book. 

Twenty minutes later, Takeda slipped from his chair and lay on the floor, tears in his eyes, wailing about how unfair it was for them to kill his favorite character. Ukai asked what was so bad about it, which launched Takeda into a lengthy, emotional rant depicting everything that had happened in his book thus far. Ukai found himself hooked on every word, and if he payed a little more attention to Takeda’s lips as they formed words than his story, well, nobody needed to know. 

He didn’t get much work done that day. 

~

“Ukai-kun, you look terrible.” 

“What the fuck.” 

Takeda shushed him, there could be kids in here, but didn’t relent. “Are you not sleeping enough?” Ukai shrugged his shoulders, plopping into his usual chair beside Takeda’s desk. 

“I helped my folks out with the store all weekend, and the farm where I could,” he explained, “Then farm again, then class, and here I am.” 

“Ukai-kun, you need sleep just as much as you need to study,” Takeda chastised, “Your brain absorbs new information much faster when it is fully functional. You need to take care of yourself, as well as study.” 

Ukai stared at him bleakly. That… actually made sense. And truth be told, he was exhausted today. Would it really be alright if he just went home and slept? It was only 6 pm. 

“Please, Ukai,” Takeda said softly, placing his hand on his arm gently, “I promise you won’t fail if you don’t study this one evening. Please rest. For me?” 

Ukai stared into his eyes for longer than necessary. 

“Fine, I’ll go home,” he grunted, “But I might look over notes a bit before I fall asleep. Deal?” 

Takeda smiled, fidgeting with his hands in a way Ukai knew to be a nervous habit now. When had he learned so much about this nerdy teacher?

“Out with it, Sensei,” he pressed, poking at the hands. 

“I was just going to offer, um, if you got stuck while at home, you could maybe...text me?” 

Oh. 

Ukai grinned. 

“You know, you could have just asked me for my number, Takeda” he teased, relishing the blush he knew was coming. Before the man could backtrack however, he snatched his phone off the desk and put in his own number, before patting Takeda on the head where it was buried in his arms. 

“See ya Sensei,” he called, trudging home before flopping onto his bed. Hours later, he awoke to a vibration up against his cheek where he had fallen asleep with his phone near his face. He squinted at the message. 

Takeda  
It’s kind of lonely here without you to make fun of, Ukai. 

He laughed out loud and decided to slip back into sleep, promising he’d text Takeda in the morning. For now, he slept deeply and dreamed of black curls and blue framed glasses. 

~

Takeda being absent from work was an abnormality, one that had Ukai immediately walk back out of the library so he could sit on the bench outside to text him. 

Ukai  
Where are you?

He only had to wait a moment for the reply. If there was one thing he had learned over the last few weeks since they began texting, Takeda was a very punctual texter. 

Takeda  
I’m sorry Ukai, I meant to tell you but I’m sick with a cold and had to stay home today. I’m very sorry ><

Ukai   
Shit don’t worry about it, you alright?

Takeda   
I’ll be fine! 

Ukai frowned. He knew by now that Takeda lived on his own in a small apartment a few minutes walk from here, having walked him home once on account of the other man being nervous of an impending fall storm. Despite all his lectures on being healthy and getting enough sleep, Ukai knew Takeda lived off snacks and cup ramen, his apartment wasn’t well stocked, and he ran himself ragged rather than sit at home and relax. No wonder he had gotten sick. Despite exams being in a month or so, Ukai felt more prepared than he had ever been, and the help he received from Takeda was entirely to thank for that. Perhaps he could help him out tonight instead of study. 

Walking back home, Ukai emptied his bookbag of everything save for one notebook he needed to go over. He picked up some things from the store; kleenex, warm soup, cough medicine and tea, and when he went to pay his mother swatted him and told him to take care of Takeda-sensei. If he blushed, neither of them mentioned it. 

After that he stopped at the coffee shop to pick up a warm cup of tea, and walked over to Takeda’s apartment. Festive pumpkins were lining the streets and houses, with autumn colours cascading through the sky as the sun dipped lower beneath the fields. Ukai sighed, he loved this kind of weather. 

As he approached Takeda’s door, his stomach lurched a bit at the hope that he wasn’t intruding too much, but steeled his nerves and knocked loudly. He heard Takeda shuffling around inside, and when the door creaked open he was glad he had come. 

“Ukai-kun?!” Takeda spluttered, his face a bright pink colour and nose runny. He backed away as Ukai pushed his way through the door, eyeing the room analytically.

“You call this fine?!” he lectured, pointing to the mess of blankets laid out on the living room couch and mess of everything else, everywhere else. The apartment was a disaster. Takeda sniffled. 

“Well, I haven’t gotten around to much house cleaning lately,” he mumbled, “You should leave or you’ll get sick, too.” 

“I don’t get sick,” Ukai responded, already rearranging the blanket nest. They felt damp, and Ukai frowned. He marched over to Takeda, who shrunk under his gaze. He slapped a hand onto the teacher’s forehead, gaping at the heat radiating from him. 

“Are you kidding me?!” he cried, all but throwing Takeda back on the couch and only giving him one blanket back, ignoring his whines, “You have a hell of a fever, idiot! Did you take medication to bring it down?!” 

Takeda buried his face under the blankets. 

“Of course you didn’t,” Ukai grumbled, popping open the medicine he had brought, which was thankfully a fever reducer as well, “You know, for someone who takes care of everyone else, you don’t take care of yourself very well.” 

“I do enough,” Takeda mumbled, “I was fine.” 

“You’re snot-nosed, burning up, in pain and completely miserable,” Ukai stated, kneeling in front of the couch to pull Takeda’s head out from the blanket, “Drink this.” When the teacher shook his head and pursed his lips, Ukai groaned. 

“Are you five?” he asked, holding the spoon steadily while his other hand reached out to get a hold of Takeda’s jaw. He gently cupped the man’s face, tilting it up a bit, and when he rubbed the pad of his thumb against Takeda’s pink lips, the man gasped in surprise as -- 

\--Ukai shoved an entire spoonful of medicine down his throat. 

Takeda looked up after he swallowed, aghast, to see Ukai grinning down at him. 

“That was cruel,” he coughed weakly, slumping back down in his pillows. 

“I guarantee you’ll feel better in 20 minutes,” Ukai said matter of factly as he returned to the small kitchen. “Now sit up and eat your soup.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Takeda had finished all his soup, had a small pile of kleenex beside him and was quietly sipping at the tea Ukai had brought. His fever had already reduced, and the accompanying shivers, aches and pains had gradually reduced as well. Even his head felt less stuffy. Takeda made a mental note to always have medicine on hand. 

Ukai was sitting on the couch with him, a home renovation show playing on the TV and a school notebook in hand as he drank his own coffee. He kept checking Takeda’s temperature with the back of his own hand, pretending the resulting flushed skin was due to sickness and not the obvious reason. 

“You know, you don’t have to stay with me here,” Takeda mumbled, feeling embarrassed. Ukai had even thrown all his blankets and sheets in the laundry, claiming it would feel better to sleep in fresh linen when one was sick, “I’m sure you have more important things to do. Or you could be resting, or seeing your family.” Takeda teared up a bit, the exhaustion making him emotional. He had been stuck inside all day, panting and crying and feeling horrible, with nobody to help him. That was his life, and he was used to it. This man barging into his apartment, forcibly taking care of him… that was new.

“Oi,” Ukai said, putting the notebook down and levelling him with a glare, “I’m here ‘cause I want to be, got it? I’m glad I came, and I’m glad you’re feeling better, and I want to stick around and make sure you feel better.” He smiled, a soft, longing smile that seemed to be reserved only for Takeda. 

“Besides, I like hanging out with you. If I could choose to be anywhere right now, I’d stay right where I am.” 

Takeda’s tears overflowed. 

“What a crybaby,” Ukai chuckled, tossing the tissues at Takeda, “Here. Pick a movie, I’m gonna switch your laundry over real quick.” 

“Okay,” Takeda sniffed, “Thank you, Ukai-kun.” 

That evening, as Takeda dozed on his couch with Ukai’s firm presence beside him, movies flickering on the tv and illuminating them in a soft glow, with the cold breeze blowing in through the window and cooling his flushed skin, Takeda felt his little apartment finally felt like a home. 

~

“You seriously never done this before?” Ukai asked, as he dragged a reluctant Takeda out to a field near his house. Under his other arm was a volleyball. 

“Do I look like the type to play volleyball?” Takeda responded, pulling his scarf up slightly to block out the chill of the early evening air. Leaves crunched underfoot, and the sky was already tinted a beautiful pink orange. 

“Well, no, but everyone has to take gym class,”Ukai reasoned, finally halting his steps and holding the ball up. “I’ll show you how to serve and receive. It’s not too hard to get the hang of. We’ll go slow!” 

As Ukai demonstrated how to hold the ball properly, Takeda couldn’t help but be distracted by the lean, strong presence the other man commanded. His orange hoodie rode up slightly every time his arm raised above his head, and Takeda’s gaze drifted to that thin strip of tanned skin every time, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. 

“Takeda!!”

Takeda looked up just in time to see a volleyball hurtling towards his face. He managed to avoid collision, yelping and ducking out of the way, but he lost his balance in the process and tumbled to the grass, landing with a thump on the crisp leaves below. 

“Are you alright?” Ukai asked, already beside him and hovering like a worried parent. Takeda chuckled. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said, sitting up, “But you’ll have to explain that again. I was distracted.” 

Ukai raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet on the matter. 

Takeda wasn’t very good at volleyball, but the hours he spent trying to learn were some of his favorite. 

~

Ukai glanced at his watch, trying to calculate how long Takeda had been absent from his desk. The teacher had left to return some books, but the armful of literature didn’t seem like it would have taken the half hour or so he was currently missing for. Something in Ukai’s stomach twisted, wondering if he had tripped or been caught up somewhere. 

With exams almost finished, Ukai was about to pass his classes, and with decent marks too. However, the closer the deadline grew, the more his thoughts of returning to work and leaving the library swirled around his head. Aside from the help Takeda had been to him, Ukai had come to really enjoy his company in the few months they’d known each other, and the fact he might not see him every day was really eating at his mood. 

With that thought in mind, Ukai got up from his desk with a stretch, resolving to at least find Takeda to make sure he was alright. Wandering through the library, he glanced down each narrow bookshelf, expecting to find a clumsy teacher with a rolled ankle who was too embarrassed to call for help. 

What he found instead made his heart stop. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye made him slow his steps and peek around the corner, noticing two bodies pressed up against the shelving in a dark corner of the library. One of the figures was towering over another, both hands grasping at anything they could reach, and the other was pressed as far back as they could be, glasses askew and hands on the other’s chest. 

The person, being Takeda. 

Ukai’s blood ran cold. Was Takeda sneaking off to fool around with other people, even though he was usually content sitting and chatting with Ukai? After he thought about it a moment, he dismissed it. There was no way, not Takeda. Ukai knew him too well. He took another peek. 

Takeda’s body language screamed for help. His hands, while on the other man’s chest, were shaking with the effort of trying to keep him at bay. The other man was stroking his hair, sliding a hand down his arm, and snaking another hand down to firmly grasp Takeda’s thin hip. The teacher’s entire body shuddered at that, and he finally spoke. 

“Please… please stop.” he choked out, voice unsteady and laced with fear. 

“Come on now, Take,” the other man drawled, “You really won’t take me up on my offer?” 

“I don’t want this,” Takeda said, a little more firmly this time. Ukai had no idea what offer was on the table, but he was done watching this play out. 

“Takeda,” he called out, marching down the aisle to the pair. The teacher jumped, brown eyes widening and meeting Ukai’s, alight with fear and relief. 

“Ukai-kun!” he cried, trying to move out of the other man’s grasp, but an arm slammed into the bookshelf by his head, making him flinch back. 

“Who the hell are you?” the man leered, blocking him from Takeda. Mistake. 

Ukai’s fist connected with the stranger’s jaw before anyone even had a second to blink. 

“You bastard!” he hissed, dropping down to the ground. Ukai reached out to Takeda, grasping his hand and pulling him close. Takeda laced their fingers together, still trembling. 

“Stay the hell away from him,” Ukai spat out, turning and marching away, this time with Takeda in tow. 

Ukai walked them back down to the reception desk, sitting Takeda down in his chair and then kneeling beside him, looking for any physical signs of pain. 

“So, who was that?” he asked casually, sitting back in his own chair across the desk. Takeda flinched and buried his face in his hands. 

“Someone I met when I first started trying to date,” Takeda murmured, “It was obvious very early on we weren’t compatible, so I ended it. He shows up every now and then when he’s in between relationships. He’s not usually quite that… insistent.” with every word, Takeda sunk further into himself, muscles tensing up and body shaking. “He said I owed him favours for the times I held out while we were together. He said he’ll follow me home. Oh, god, Ukai-kun, what do I do?!” 

Ukai reached out and unfurled Takeda’s hands, clasping them in his own. “For one, you call the police to file a report. I’m your witness that he attacked you at your place of work. For tonight, I’ll walk you home, and even stay over if it makes you more comfortable.” Takeda’s glassy eyes whipped up to meet him. 

“I don’t want to inconvenience you more than I have, Ukai-kun!” he cried, shaking his head, “Plus you have exams, and I don’t… I don’t want my personal issues to interfere with that.” 

“Come on now, it’s better to read over notes with a Sensei around anyway, right?” Ukai teased, poking his side, “Besides, I’m offering. I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t serious. Unless I’m making you uncomfortable…” 

“No!!” Takeda’s response was instantaneous, “No, not at all. Please stay with me, Ukai-kun.” Ukai couldn’t help but grin.

“Sure, Sensei,” he agreed, poking the other once more before going back to his notes, “For as long as you want.” 

~

The walk back to Takeda’s apartment was tense. A dark figure followed them in the shadows, and Ukai’s blood boiled at the thought of Takeda walking home on his own and what could happen. He made a mental note to get Takeda some martial arts training, just for future instances. Takeda was jumpy and shaky, every small noise making him cling tighter to Ukai’s arm. Ukai would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. 

As they walked the steps to Takeda’s small apartment, Ukai felt himself relax. A quiet evening with Takeda would be nice, even if the other man was still lost in thoughts of the past. 

The apartment was a bit cleaner than when he was here last, but still adamant to Takeda’s lifestyle; a little all over the place. Ukai chuckled and shrugged out of his jacket and boots, dropping his school work on the coffee table and plopping down. Takeda was still taking off his own winter jacket, before he disappeared into his bedroom to change clothes. Emerging moments later in track pants and a white hoodie, Ukai glanced up and nodded his approval. Takeda flushed and sunk into the couch beside him. 

“I just want to forget that ever happened,” he groaned, picking up the remote and putting something on TV, “What a horrible shift.” 

“It was a horrible thing to go through,” Ukai agreed, placing a hand gently on the man’s knee, “Did you want to talk about it?” 

“No,” Takeda sighed, “I just want to forget. Thank you for being here, Ukai-kun.” 

“I’m the one that should be thanking you,” he replied, “Cause I don’t know what the fuck question 29 means.” Takeda laughed brightly before he scooted closer to read the question over Ukai’s shoulder, and if they stayed that close for the entire evening, nobody mentioned it. 

When it was time for bed, Ukai stretched out on the couch. Takeda looked at him a few times as if he was going to say something, but ultimately bid him goodnight and retired to his room. If Ukai was disappointed, he mistook it for indigestion. 

~

Exams were over. 

Ukai had passed with flying colours. His teachers were incredibly proud of him, his parents were thrilled, and he was officially allowed to work at the store again, provided he had shorter hours and a couple evenings off to devote to projects and studying. It was a good compromise, and Ukai was pleased with the result. It had been a few busy days, so he hadn’t had time to text Takeda and tell him the good news, let alone seen him, and he found himself seeking out the teacher’s company at the earliest possible moment. He trudged to the library after his shift at the store ended; if he timed it right he could catch Takeda before he left. 

He chuckled at the crisp frost crunching underfoot as winter started to take hold, similar to the leaves of autumn that had followed him here the first time he met Takeda. The rocky start had grown into a wonderful friendship, one that Ukai hoped would develop into something more. But first he had to deliver the good news. 

As he rounded the corner of the library, lit up by streetlights and christmas lights, he saw a black haired, bespectacled figure just locking the large red doors. 

“Takeda-sensei!” 

Takeda’s head whipped around so fast, Ukai was worried he would fall. His joy at seeing the teacher faded into mild concern as he took in his appearance. Dark bags under his eyes, red rimmed and tired looking, were contrasting his pale skin. He looked both surprised and furious to see Ukai here. Ukai faltered. 

“Ukai-kun,” he said cautiously, walking the few steps to meet the other in the street, “What do you think you’re doing here?” 

“I came to see you,” Ukai replied, “I wanted to tell you about my exams.” Takeda’s eyes narrowed, calculating. 

“Is that all?” he asked coldly. Ukai shrugged. 

“That was the main goal, yeah. What’s wrong with you? You look like shit, Sensei,” he said, still a little oblivious to the imminent danger he was in. Takeda bristled. 

“THANK YOU, Ukai-Kun! Thanks for telling me!” he cried, throwing his hands in the air to emphasis the sarcasm in his voice, “I hadn’t noticed. It happens, I suppose, when you can’t sleep.” 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” 

Takeda looked at him as if he had five heads. 

“Are you that dense?” he whispered, “I haven’t heard from you in almost two weeks.” 

“Shit, has it really been that long? Sorry, Sensei, I just got caught up in work, and my phone hasn’t been charged. What happened?” 

“What happened,” Takeda looked furious now, “Is that I got used to you. I thought you maybe understood what I was feeling, but I realized I was wrong. I was just your teacher, not anything more, and turning it over in my head these last couple weeks made me realize I have no reason to be mad at you.” Takeda looked up at him, his resolve crumbling a bit. 

“You were just so nice to me,” he sniffed, “And you took care of me, and stayed with me at my house. I forgot, is all.” 

Ukai gulped. “Forgot what?” 

“I forgot how lonely my life is, without you in it.” 

As the first tears started to fall, Takeda turned and dashed away, leaving Ukai standing dumbfounded in the street. 

~

Takeda slammed the door of his apartment shut, chest heaving with the effort of running all the way home. It was at least a good way to burn some energy. Maybe he would actually sleep tonight. He slumped to the floor, gasping for breath and no longer bothering to stop the tears from streaming down his face. Seeing Ukai tonight had been the last straw for his heart. 

When Ukai missed a couple days of their unofficial study sessions, Takeda was proud. He was likely finishing his exams, and with all the work he’d put in over the last few months, he knew he’d do well. 

When he had missed an entire week, Takeda was a little upset. He had grown so used to Ukai’s steady presence by his side, surely Ukai missed him a little too? Not even enough to text him he supposed. He spent the weekend debating texting the other man himself, but eventually decided not to. 

When the next week continued, and Ukai showed no signs of returning, Takeda allowed himself to feel heartbreak. 

Of course Ukai wouldn’t be back; his only objective was to study hard and pass his exams. No need for Takeda once that was finished, right? Besides, Takeda doubted Ukai was missing Takeda. He was popular; with a large family and athletic friends to hang out with. Takeda trudged home every night to his small, empty apartment, trying to banish thoughts of bleach blonde hair and beautiful eyes from his brain. It’s not like he had even been brave enough to tell Ukai how he felt, though he desperately wanted to. God, this feeling was going to tear him apart. 

A loud banging on his door ripped him from his thoughts, and he scrambled to his feet, suddenly terrified of who could be knocking at this hour. 

“Sensei, you bastard, let me in!” 

His heart skipped. Ukai? Wiping his face on his sleeve, he opened the door to find a panting, dishevelled Ukai on his front doorstep. Without wasting much time, he marched inside the apartment, flopping down on the floor in a similar fashion as Takeda had. 

“You had to… run… the whole way?!” he gasped, hand on his chest to catch his breath. Takeda stayed silent, for once finding nothing to say. 

“Alright, Takeda, listen here,” Ukai growled, getting to his feet and towering over the man. Takeda thought he faltered at the sight of tear tracks down the teacher’s face, but he recovered and pressed onward. 

“I’m sorry, alright? Yeah, I didn’t have a chance to contact you and you know I regret that. I was just got so caught up in exams, and work, and my phone has been off. I know I should have called. But damnit, Takeda, don’t make the mistake of thinking… of assuming, that I didn’t miss you too.” 

Takeda stared. 

“These last few months have been the best of my damn life, Takeda,” Ukai continued, his words coming out in a rush and his eyes willing Takeda to understand, “Meeting you, hanging out with you, it’s been… so right, and so comfortable. I’m not known for voicing my feelings very well, and I could have gotten this vibe wrong from you, but I want to see you every day again, and be the one to hold you, and come home to you, and… be with you. Damnit I just want you Takeda, I want you so much it hurts.” 

Takeda blinked, but stayed silent. Was this actually happening? All those sleepless nights, all the heartache and pain, just because Takeda had gone ahead and assumed Ukai hadn’t wanted to talk to him? When he had just been settling into his busy, normal life once more? 

“Sensei, please say something,” Ukai urged, his hands hovering nearby but not touching. Takeda smiled softly. Stepping closer to Ukai, he wrapped his arms around his strong neck and buried his face in his chest. 

“I’m so relieved,” he hiccuped, choking on a sob, and Ukai’s hands finally moved, wrapping Takeda up in his arms and squeezing tightly. Takeda was enveloped in warmth, and Ukai held him until the shaking and sobs subsided, finally pulling back to stroke his cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

“Be mine, Sensei?” he asked quietly, causing a giggle to escape Takeda’s lips. In response, Takeda leaned forward, sealing his lips with Ukai’s in a brief kiss. Their lips brushed sweetly and as Takeda pulled back, Ukai chased him. 

“Of course, Ukai-kun,” he whispered against his new boyfriend’s mouth, allowing his lips to be claimed in a crashing kiss that conveyed months worth of feelings left unsaid. 

As the two of them stood in the doorway, Takeda felt his eyes drooping. After running on so little sleep for so long, he felt utterly and emotionally drained. Ukai noticed, and let go of him to lock the door and take off his shoes. 

“You’re staying?” Takeda mumbled through sleep-bleary eyes, watching Ukai turn off the light and guide him to bed. 

“Of course I am,” Ukai growled, “Someone needs to make sure you take care of yourself.” Takeda chuckled, leading the way to his bedroom and flicking on a low light to get himself changed for bed. 

“Will you stay in here with me, if you’re comfortable to do so?” he asked bashfully, aware of the implications but no longer caring, “I just want to be close to you.” Ukai grinned and winked, but Takeda knew he understood. 

“Of course,” he replied, peeling away his own clothes until he was only in his boxers, “I missed you too, you know.” 

“I know now,” Takeda chastised, slipping under his crisp covers, revelling in the feeling of Ukai laying beside him and pulling his smaller body flush to his own. Takeda was once again enveloped in warmth, safety and a feeling that was distinctly Ukai. 

“I am sorry,” Ukai whispered into Takeda’s hair, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

“You already have,” Takeda whispered, before he slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

~

A few weeks later, it was almost christmas. 

Ukai took off his apron as his shift finished up, tossing it on a hook by the door as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. He had finished up all of his schoolwork during quiet moments in the store, writing equations and solving problems between customers, a routine he had fallen into quite easily. His grades were steady and his time less stretched thin, and his parents had been thrilled with his change in pace. He threw some clean clothes and supplies in his bag and grabbed the to-go bag of food his mother had packed for him, planting a kiss on her cheek as he left. Her knowing smile stayed planted on her face as she waved him out. She knew exactly where he was heading, and she knew it was exactly where he should be. 

As Ukai stomped through the snow-covered sidewalks, he passed the library he had become so familiar with over the past months and smiled. Nowadays he spent less time slumped in a seat there, and although he missed it a bit he was more than happy to be caught up on school work. He would often duck in before he started his shift at the store, to drop a tea at the desk and give Takeda a quick kiss before parting ways for the evening. Sometimes, if Takeda was working on a night Ukai was off, he would bring his books there like old times and just sit with the teacher, his bubbly presence a constant in Ukai’s life. Takeda had switched his availability to only three nights a week, leaving him some time to rest and recuperate as well as his weekends. The two of them were rarely apart. 

Ukai brushed off his boots and opened the door to Takeda’s warm apartment, placing the dinner he brought for them both on the counter and taking off his winter apparel. The apartment was much tidier now that Takeda actually lived in it, and Ukai had forced him to go shopping to buy some home comforts that he had never bothered to use. A cozy rug lay in front of the grey sectional couch, fluffy blankets laid out on the chaise section where Takeda was currently cozied up reading a book. Fairy lights hung from his window, and a large christmas tree twinkled in the corner of the room beside the tv, which was properly hung on the wall and currently playing a murder mystery show that was muted. 

Ukai’s favorite addition was probably the larger bed, and the second toothbrush by the sink. 

He walked over to his boyfriend, who finally looked up from his book with a grin, illuminated in the soft glow of the lights. Ukai bent down to give him a quick kiss before flopping on top of the smaller man, anticipating the ‘oof!’ as Takeda laughed and adjusted his weight. Eventually Ukai was slotted in between Takeda’s legs, bodies flush together and his head resting in the crook of the teacher’s neck. The hands that immediately threaded themselves through his hair were a common occurrence, one Ukai relished. 

“How was work?” Takeda asked sweetly, carefully placing his book beside him so he could resume paying with Ukai’s hair with both hands. 

“It was fine, boring,” was the common reply, “Not much to tell. How about you?” 

“Hmm, well we had a fire drill at the school today, but other than wrangling children outside in the snow my day was uneventful,” Takeda relayed, hands stopping their actions. Ukai whined. 

“I missed you,” Takeda said bluntly, guiding Ukai’s face up to his own. Ukai was used to this sort of blunt, honest affection by now, but it still made his stomach flip embarrassingly. He wondered if that would ever stop. 

“I know,” he said simply, caging Takeda’s head in with both hands to press a chaste kiss to his forehead before dipping down further, “I always miss you.” 

“Well, now we’re together, so you don’t have to,” Takeda said matter of factly, gasping a little as Ukai rolled his earlobe between his teeth. The blonde grinned. 

“You’re never getting rid of me, Takeda,” he said wickedly, inching further down his boyfriend’s slim body before disappearing under the blanket, “I hope you know that.” 

As the evening blurred into gasps and moans, dinner forgotten and clothes scattered across the rug, Takeda knew he would never feel alone again. Not with Ukai beside him. And if he teared up a bit at the thought and hid his face in Ukai’s bare chest while they snuggled under the blankets in the afterglow, neither of them said a thing about it, because this is what felt right. 

It felt like home.


End file.
